Of waterfalls, jumps, and security guards
by Blue Truth
Summary: The flock and Percy and Annabeth go to a few places, all of which they break a few rules to prove to themselves that they can do anything. And by anything- they mean *anything.*


"You ready?"

"No."

"Well, we just passed the Point of No Return. Get ready."

The current was fast. It swept the tiny wooden boat along and Percy and Max could hear the roar of the waterfall. They could see the mass of mist above the drop and despite his abilities, Percy clutched the edge of the boat.

"You ready?"

"I just said no!"

Max paused. "I know. I hope the mist won't be a problem."

"The mist could be a _problem?" _

"For me."

"How?"

She shrugged. "It could weigh down my wings. I could go splat."

"So why are you doing this?"

She grinned. "'Cause it's _fun! _Be sure to push yourself off. If you go straight down and hit the rocks... well, bye bye Percy Jackson."

"I know."

The roar grew, and the first scream of an onlooker came. Percy and Max's heads whipped toward the noise, and another scream came. "Are you okay?"

And, "Somebody call 911!"

Max waved her arms in the air. "Don't!"

"Why not!"

A girl in a blonde ponytail tapped the person who was calling the police on the shoulder. Over the roar of the Horseshoe Falls, Max could faintly hear her say, "Don't. They know what they're doing. I suggest you _use _that video camera of yours." It was Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend of six years.

She couldn't hear the woman's reply. Max turned towards Percy. "So. Let go of the boat."

Percy obeyed, slightly annoyed he was afraid of water. "Gods, I'm scared."

"Why? You can control water, right?"

"Yeah."

"So control the water to take you to shore, if you're _that _scared. I'll go over myself."

The roar of the falls grew louder as the boat floated closer. "Good luck, Seaweed Brain." Max said solemnly to Percy before she dove out of the boat and into the water. It only reached up to her knees and she was careful not to get her wings wet. Percy scowled at her, but she was laughing as she let the current pull her towards the edge of the Horseshoe Falls, ignoring the screams of the tourists.

Then she jumped.

She disappeared in the mist, and Percy rolled his eyes jokingly at Annabeth, who was watching on the sidelines. She mouthed, _Good luck, _just as Percy smiled. His boat went over and the roar overtook him. For a moment, it felt as if he were on a cloud, the mist surrounding him. He couldn't see a thing, and the only thing he heard was the roar of the falls as he concentrated. He felt a strong tug in his gut, a slight pain, and the water gave him a firm push out over the falls. For a glorious second, he was in front of the mist and he saw everything. He saw Annabeth looking at him with strong pride, the tourists looking at him with horror, and Max beating her wings confidently while waving to her makeshift family- who were standing next to Annabeth. He heard Max laughing freely, her wings beating strongly and Percy vaguely wondered how the _hell _the scientists managed to do that. Then Percy laughed too and Max turned toward him. She smiled and swooped down, coming within inches of the people standing awestruck on the Maid of the Mist IV. For a split second, Percy was falling and frantically he saw the rocks coming closer. Then he felt another tug in his gut, and an arm of water stretched out and gently wrapped around him. He commanded it to lower him, and it obeyed. About fifty feet from the water, the water dispersed, and just for show Percy turned towards the tourists on the Canadian side and waved. He knew that mortals couldn't see what he just did, except for maybe a few that might've been in the crowd and Annabeth.

Then he hit the water. He sank down into the water not moving. He sank until he hit the bottom, smiling.

When he surfaced, Percy swam to the edge and hauled himself out where he promptly walked to where Annabeth and the Flock were standing. Max was waiting, her seventeen foot long wings flapping gently to air them out. Percy was completely dry, and when they saw him the group grinned. Everyone except Max mobbed him, swarming him with the same questions and compliments as they did Max a few minutes before. Annabeth planted a kiss on Percy and hugged him. "That was amazing, Percy. Did you know you went over the falls along with 19 million gallons of water. Also-"

"Uh, guys?" Max interrupted. "We better go. I think what we did was illegal."

Sure enough, eight burly men wearing uniforms labeled _Niagara State Park Police _were heading toward them with furious expressions on their faces.

"Good idea," Percy said. "Lets go."

And with that; Percy, Annabeth, Max, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel jumped over the edge of the fence, the Flock flapping away, and Percy and Annabeth plummeted towards the river holding hands.

_Niagara Falls, check._

_**NOT the best. Super short. I know. I know. Drop a line and tell me if I suck. Drop a line and tell me if I rock. **_

_**Because sometimes an author doesn't know. **_


End file.
